The present invention relates to a mobile device and an optical imaging lens thereof, and more particularly to an optical imaging lens having four lens elements and a mobile device incorporated the same.
The current trend in mobile phone manufacturers is to add more functionalities to a mobile phone, such as digital camera functionality. As the profile of mobile phones becomes thinner, there is a need for the optical lens systems to reduce their length while maintaining their optical performance.
US Patent Publication No. 2011/0299178 discloses an optical imaging lens having four lens elements, in which the first lens element has a negative refractive power and the object-side and image-side surfaces are concave, the second lens element has a positive refractive power and the object-side and image-side surfaces are convex. The total length of this design, however, is about 18 to 19 mm, and cannot meet both a tendency to miniaturization and requirement of good optical performance.
US Patent Publication No. 2011/0242683, U.S. Pat. No. 8,270,097, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,379,326 disclose an optical imaging lens having four lens elements, in which the first and second lens elements have a negative refractive power, and the air gap between the first and second lens elements along the optical axis is relatively large, so that the length of the optical imaging lens cannot be effectively reduced.
The present invention provides an optical imaging lens system having four lens elements and a mobile device incorporated the same to solve the above described problems.